Sisters Forever
by acciomusic12
Summary: A short one shot about Aoife and Scathach and their lives before the chaos really starts.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the series: Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. That all belongs to Michael Scott, who is an amazing writer!

A/N: This is a bit AU, because I really don't have any idea what Scatty and Aoife's home life was like… oh well.

* * *

><p>Scathach looked around her home. It was a comfy place, although it looked a bit too neat to look homey. She glanced outside and saw other children playing. She dearly wished she could join them, but she knew that her parents would not approve. Scatty sighed, and turned to head back into her bedroom. She might as well try to find some way to entertain herself.<p>

"Hey, Scatty!" Scathach turned back around to see her sister waving. She scowled. She didn't really like her sister all that much – Scatty felt like Aoife was always in the spotlight.

"What do you want, Aoife? I wanted to go work on something important."

Aoife smiled at her sister, albeit a little too sweetly, if you asked Scatty. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come on a little adventure with me. I've got Mother's permission, if that's what you're worried about."

Scatty looked at her sister. "I guess I'll come." Scathach sighed. Just what she needed – spending a whole day on some kind of "adventure" with her twin sister, Aoife.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Scathach and Aoife going on their "adventure" through a patch of woods near their home. Scatty could be found rolling her eyes through practically the whole thing, and Aoife seemed like she was enjoying herself far too much than normal.<p>

"Aoife, can you slow down!" Scatty yelled. Aoife was already far ahead, and she still looked like far too happy.

She stopped, and turned around. "Scatty, you're such a slowpoke! Come on! I actually want to go on an adventure before we have to go home!"

Scatty sighed, and decided that she had better catch up to her sister before she decided to do anything stupid.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later found the twins in the heart of the forest. Aoife ended up having to wait for her twin, but Scatty had showed up eventually.<p>

"So, what do you want to do, Scatty? I feel like having some fun! Do you want to start off with a quick game of hide-and-seek? I'll hide!" Aoife ran off into the shadows.

Scatty rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so immature some times. She started counting loudly, although looking thoroughly humiliated as she did.

"I'll count to 30, Aoife!" There was a short pause as Scatty started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" She continued to count until she reached "…29, 30!" Scatty kicked her foot on the ground. "Ready or not, here I come." She muttered. She started off into the woods.

She made sure her footfalls were completely silent. She had started to receive some training from her parents, although not that much. Aoife was already far ahead of her, no matter how immature she acted. Scatty growled, and got back to the task at hand. Aoife could be very sneaky, and Scatty was prepared to be searching for a long time. She sighed, and got back to work.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Scatty was getting impatient. She couldn't find her dratted twin sister anywhere! She had looked in every corner of the forest, every little nook and cranny she knew of. She doubted Aoife knew many of the secret spots in the forest, as Scathach was in there far more often than Aoife was – but Scatty looked there anyway, and did not find her.<p>

She was ready to pull her hair out. How hard could finding her sister be? She must just be overlooking one spot. She sat herself on the hard ground, thinking hard about where her sister could be. She didn't want to get too worried… Scatty shook her head. Aoife was fine. It was just a harmless game of hide-and-seek… wasn't it?

Scathach started to panic. What if her sister was in danger? Her mother and father would probably blame her if Aoife did end up in the middle of a sticky situation – she always ended up getting blamed for things like that.

Scatty jumped to her feet when she heard a long howl. Aoife was okay… wasn't she?

"AOIFE! AOIFE!" Scatty started yelling, searching for her sister. She went back to all of the hiding spots that she had searched before. She looked absolutely everywhere, but she couldn't seem to find her sister. She ran back home to see if she had gone back.

"Mother! Have you seen Aoife?" Scatty opened the door quickly, and walked into the kitchen to find her mother.

Scathach's mother looked at her, an unreadable look on her face.

"Wasn't she with you?" Her mother replied.

Scatty felt like screaming. Where could her sister have gone?

"Sorry for disturbing you Mother… I'll be back soon." Scatty remembered to walk until she had reached the front porch, and broke into a run. She kept running until she reached the heart of the woods and stopped. She could hear something… almost like a growling sound.

She quickly turned around, only to find this monster looking back at her, only a few paces away. It had Aoife in its clutches, and it looked like Aoife couldn't speak. Aoife had a truly scared look on her face.

Scatty hesitated slightly. She tried to remember the few training sessions that her parents had with her, but she couldn't recall one moment from them. She decided to just follow her instincts – and that included fighting the monster straight on.

Scathach ran at the monster, and sidestepped when the monster swiped at where she had been a moment before. She tried to go back around the monster, so she would have a better advantage, but the monster had other ideas. It swung at her legs so she would fall, and Scatty hesitated a little too much. She found herself on her back, but sprung up before the monster could make a move.

After that, she just followed her instincts – jumping, punching, kicking, running, and most of all, fighting until the monster was finished. Aoife, long forgotten by the monster, was just sitting on the forest floor in shock, watching Scathach fight the monster.

Soon enough, the monster ran off when it couldn't take it anymore. It had a lot of injuries, and it could barely walk due to a very long slash on its right leg.

Scatty moved over to where her sister was, holding out a hand to help Aoife get up. When Aoife had made it to her feet, she looked away, too embarrassed to face her sister.

"Scatty, I'm so sorry…" Aoife trailed off, a few tears running down her face. After a few seconds she continued. "I'm sorry that I made you fight that monster," Aoife said in a stronger voice. "If I had been more cautious of my whereabouts, that would have never had happened." She looked at the ground. "Thanks, Scatty."

Scathach looked sideways at her sister. Aoife was still crying slightly.

"Hey, Aoife, don't cry." She took out a handkerchief that she had in her pocket. "It's over and done with. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

Aoife looked at Scatty. Scathach had an unreadable look on her face, although Aoife could see some concern in her sister's eyes. She could barely take it anymore. She threw herself into Scatty's arms, practically crying her eyes out.

Scathach could barely believe what just happened. Did Aoife seriously just throw herself into her arms. She patted her back awkwardly.

"Come on, Aoife, Mother's probably worried. We should probably head back to the house." Scatty pushed Aoife back gently. They walked back towards the house.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you two girls got back here!" Their mother had her hand on her hip, looking at them with a stern look. "Scathach, you especially should know not to stay out this late." Scatty looked unconcerned, but Aoife looked at her sister, an apologetic look on her face. Aoife turned to their mother.<p>

"No, it's my fault that we stayed out too late. When we were playing hide-and-seek, I didn't come out when I heard Scat – Scathach calling for me because it was time to go in. I'm sorry, Mother."

Their mother looked at Aoife with a stern look. "Well, I hope next time you obey your twin sister! Now, both of you, go to your room until dinner time is ready and keep yourself occupied. Don't try to leave either!" Their mother sent a meaningful look at Scathach. She had once tried to leave through the window when her mother had told her to go to her room, but her mother ended up catching her.

Scathach and Aoife headed back to their room. They shared a room, and although it wasn't particularly small, it wasn't that big either. A lot of the space was taken up by Aoife's things, even though they both supposed to have one half of the room to themselves. Scatty always thought it ended up with Aoife having three quarters of the room anyway.

Scatty sat on the bed, a confused look on her face. Why had Aoife taken the blame? Usually she just let it go and let their mother blame Scathach, even if Aoife was really to blame. Why had Aoife decide to stand up now?

"You'd better thank me for standing up for you," Aoife said, an amused look on her face.

"Thank you, Aoife," Scatty grunted, turning to look out the window and towards the forest. She wondered what else might be in there…

"Seriously, though, Scatty," Aoife said. I turned to look back at her. She had a completely serious look on her face. "It was my fault that Mother was angry at us. It was my fault that I got caught by that monster. It was my –"

"Aoife! Stop blaming yourself. We're both at fault, okay? I probably shouldn't have agreed to even play hide-and-seek that far into the woods anyway."

Aoife looked at Scatty. "Do you really mean that? It's okay?"

Scatty looked into her twin sister's eyes. "Yes, Aoife, it's going to be okay. We'll pull through together, okay?"

Aoife looked away from her sister. "We'll do it together? Because I always thought you didn't like me much… and the way you always used to act around me…"

"Aoife, look at me." Scatty commanded, and Aoife looked back up at Scatty. "Even though I always thought that you were in the spotlight most of the time, and that Mother and Father favored you, I think we'll always be stuck together, don't you think so?" Aoife nodded her head slightly. "Aoife, we're in this together. I'll always protect you from danger, and I sincerely hope that you'll do the same for me, okay?"

Aoife looked her twin straight in the eye. Scatty was definitely being sincere about this.

"Sisters forever, right, Scatty?" Aoife asked.

"Right. Sisters forever." Scatty smiled.

"GIRLS! I have dinner ready!" They both jumped as their mother called them unexpectedly.

Scatty got up, and watched as Aoife got up. She pulled her twin into her arms.

"Sisters forever. Always remember that, okay?"

Aoife hugged her sister back. She was glad that her sister didn't leave her to that monster, or didn't think that she was weird when she brought up her insecurities. "I'll remember that, Scatty, until the very end."

They walked out the door, and went to go eat dinner. Their conversation would always be remembered by both of them.

Sisters forever.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to give you a closer look at a younger Scatty and her twin sister before there was too much chaos, and before they split. I might have this be a prequel to another story I might write, or this might just stay as a short one shot. Who knows?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to! :)


End file.
